Absalom West and the Fires of Creation (Banshee Squadron episode)
Teaser :West receives a mysterious message from a long-lost friend that launches him on a wild chase across the Serenity system in search of an ancient artifact of immense power. Joined by Max Vasser of Starfleet's Banshee Squadron, the duo races barely one step ahead of nefarious factions bent on galactic domination who would do anything to wield the Fires of Creation! Chapters Old Acquaintances Forgot West is crashing in a dumpy motel after a hard cargo run when he gets an email from an old friend. Grave Matters West tries to track down the location of his friend, Claude Vasser, and clues lead him to the local graveyard, where he finds Claude's grave marker and Maxine Vasser (Claude's daughter) of Banshee Squadron. Together, they follow more clues in the email and discover a strange artifact hidden in the gravestone. They are attacked by unseen assailants hidden in the surrounding bushes, but manage to escape on the . Sad Stories of the Death of Kings On board the Rocinanté, Max tends to West's injuries while he tells her what he knows. He and Calude Vasser used to work for Starfleet Intelligence. Section 31 tried to recruit them to find some sort of lost Ancient artifact. West refused but Claude accepted, and apparently succeeded, but decided to keep the artifact for himself. The attackers in the bushes were the Orion Syndicate, who are trying to get their hands on the artifact before Section 31 does. Double Cross Max is tormented by the revelation that her father worked for Section 31. She realized how little she knew about him, not even if he was really dead and buried in the grave on the planet below. She decided to beam back down, and found the grave empty. The Orions attack again, but this time Max hears Starfleet phasers firing back. Unfortunately, it is not Starfleet come to rescue her, but Section 31 come to kill her and retrieve the artifact. The Rocinanté zooms in and beams her up just as a phaser beam hit her square in the chest. The Fires of Creation The Rocinanté is hiding from Section 31 in a deep crack in a large asteroid. While Max recovers from her near-death experience, West explains that the Ancient artifact is a power cell containing an Omega molecule. Another clue from Claude Vasser reveals his current location — inside the Black Gate. Resurrection West launches a decoy probe and Section 31 chases it, allowing the Rocinanté to escape the asteroid. They plunge into the Black Gate at warp speed, opening a blister in the wormhole wall through which they pass into another universe where they discover Claude Vasser. He explains that he is no longer working for Section 31 and only wants the Ancient Omega device to destroy it. The Rocinanté rocks from an explosion. Section 31 has found them again. The Needs of the Many Section 31's attack is relentless. Claude Vasser beams the Omega device off the Rocinanté so Section 31 will chase him instead deeper into the wormhole allowing his daughter and West to escape. His last words to her are a promise that he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. The Omega device detonates, causing the wormhole to collapse and expel the Rocinanté. Reflections A month has passed. Max's thoughts are in turmoil. The revelation of Section 31's existence with Starfleet sours her on Starfleet in general. She decides to resign and join West in his adventures instead. Memorable Quotes * "Evil, prepare for butt-kicking!" West cried. * "The universe is full of wondrous marvels waiting to be discovered and nightmares ready to devour your soul. The only thing you truly have any control over is whether you yourself are a force for good... or for evil." Notes Category:Star Trek: Banshee Squadron episodes